As complexity in electronic systems increases, gaining an understanding of the “state” of the system through diagnostics and prognostics provides an opportunity to improve overall operations that results in reduced cost and or new efficiencies. Current fault detection systems may have extensive Built-In Test (BIT) or other diagnostic coverage at the component/sub-system level of an electronic system, but little or no knowledge of the interdependence of the various components contained within the electronic system. As a result, it is postulated that a system level failure or a line replaceable unit (LRU) failure could lead to a BIT failure being reported by one or more other LRUs. Without the proper knowledge of the interdependence of the various components contained within the electronic system, one or more LRUs may be unnecessarily removed and/or tested before the fault is determined.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for determining a fault in an electronic system by understanding the interdependence of the various components of the electronic system. In addition, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for modeling the electronic system so that the interdependence of the various components can be understood. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.